Healthcare providers and practices utilize practice management (PM) systems to perform mission critical healthcare processes such as billing, reporting, and appointment scheduling. In general, the PM system appointment scheduling interfaces are proprietary and do not share any common interfaces or common data. This disparity presents several challenges in creating consumer centric views of scheduling data, as healthcare providers may utilize separate PM systems whose data and operations are not interchangeable. Thus, it is desirable to provide a scheduling system that provides scheduling across the various PM scheduling systems and it is to this end that the disclosure is directed.